Old Friends, Old Problems
by Radioactive-301200
Summary: The Undead are back! But this time, Jack's in this too. And Johns an Undead. Read as this father (or Undead) and son find the ancient mask that started this mess...again.
1. Chapter 1

All there was was the sound of heavy breathing. Yeah, like John Marston even had a nose... Or parts of his jaw.

The Undead John Marston stood over Abigail's grave. Trying to make out words like "sorry" and "I miss you." He kneeled down to the wooden cross. John let his head drop in defeat

"Abi..." He tried to say.

The silence broke when John heard a Revolver reload. He didn't move.

He got up slowly, and turned around. Who he saw was not what he was expecting.

**_xxxx_**

It was a late night, and all there was coyotes annoying howls. Jack was in the barn, feeding the horses. When he went to go back in the house, a humanoid figure was standing over his parents and uncles grave.

He quickly ran inside and got his revolver.

He got closer to the figure, and quickly realized it was an undead. He remembered about the plague, infecting most of the area and was alert.

"Abi." He heard the thing say. Jack reloaded his revolver. The undead stood up and turned around, looking at Jack with its one eye.

The thing didn't move. It stood lopsided and stood its ground. Jack, without thinking, shot at it. He missed.

"Goddammit." Jack mumbled and shot again.

"Jack...stop..." The thing said. Jack was surprised by its ability to speak. And how it knows his name.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Jack aiming at the undead creature. It still didn't move.

"Urrrrrg...John...marst..."

"Your not John Marston! He died and I saw it!"

"Jack...plea-"

"Stop sayin' my name!" He cut him off, them shot him three times in the chest.

The said-to-be-John-Marston yelled with all his might and also sounded monstrous, "Jack!...Stop...it right...now! You...listen to your...pa!"

**_xxxx_**

John was furious. He couldn't be so angry with his son like he was now. Last time John was mad at Jack is when he tried to kill that grizzly a couple years ago.

'I got to remember he doesn't understand,' John said to himself. He took a deep breath and walked towards his son. Jack aimed at John. He stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"Pa... It can't be you. I saw you die..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: another update! Sorry it took so long. And I'm really trying to work on more paragraphs and less dialogue (I think it worked). Please enjoy!

"Pa... It can't be you. I saw you die..."

Jack started to cry. Sniffing and wiping tears, he walked towards his Undead father. Not caring about his decaying skin, missing body parts, nor his horrible stench. "How? How is it possible? How are you not hostile towards me, and how can you talk?" He hugged his father tightly. John did his his best to hug his son back.

"I...don't know... Too many...questions..." The Undead said. Jack withdrew and looked him in his one eye. "Hard to...think...about it... Wait... I was... Buried... With holy...water...soul...of man... Body...of...monster..."

"You're no monster, pa."

John always loved Jack. Even now. It hit him hard when he said, 'you're no monster, pa.' John Marston, the man who was an outlaw, the man who killed people for a living, the man who was thought to have no heart at all, looked at Jack, "I...love you...Jack...it may have...not...looked like...it...before...but when...I was...gone...I was...looking for...you...and...your mother... All...for you..."

"I love you, too. I never thought of it like that. I thought you left me and ma for good. But I got one question, how did it all stop? It stopped for a couple months then it the dead came back."

"The ancient mask." John surprisingly said without pausing.

"An ancient mask? What good is that?"

"Someone has...it...someone...stole it...the mask...started this...whole mess...urrrrag." John growled like a dog, looking past Jack, he saw an undead walking lopsided towards the two. Before John could do anything, Jack immediately brought out his revolver and shot the person. It didn't go down. John pushed Jack aside and walked to the undead, he brought out his hands and cracked its neck. Jack never witnessed his father killing anyone before. Until now.

Jack remembered that John promised of not killing and being a simple farmer, but those days are behind them. He also remembered how it can bring out the worst of people. Like how Abigail promised not to fire a gun and to never kill anything in her life: Jack lost count of how many undead she's killed.

**_xxxx_**

It was late. Jack has already went to sleep, and John wished he could. He was walking around the outside of the house, guarding it like a dog. While he was, he made a plan.

'I need a team. I need people to help me and Jack, but who? Well Bonnie of course! And maybe Nigel too!' John, amazing himself with his thoughts.

The next morning, Jack went to the barn to feed the cattle. When he opened the barn gate, all the animals were dead. In the middle of the barn stand an undead. It growled at Jack, then started running towards him. Jack started screaming and running because he didn't have his gun with him. Jack ran around the house looking for John, and when he found him, in his old room. How could've he not heard Jack screaming like a maniac just outside?

John was daydreaming. Daydreaming about his plan. Since he couldn't sleep. Jack grabbed his arm, scaring John, then he saw the fear in his son's eyes. He knew there was danger near.


	3. Chapter 3

John was telling Jack his plan. Bonnie and Landon Rickets to help them with the undead, Nigel for supplies, and maybe a couple dogs for companions. "This...ain't gonna...be easy... They...might not...understand..." John started. "If...we get...dogs...this might...be... even harder..."

"Well, we'll make em understand, and we'll train the dogs to know you. Dogs don't judge ya' know. I won't give up."

"Yes... you...are my...son...that's...for sure...but this...is gonna...be...hard work...you...understand...?" Jack nodded. "Before...we go...I need...to...give you...something important..." John directed the way, walking lopsided, he led Jack to the attic. Dark and dusty, John walked towards a small chest in the corner. Opening it to bags full of money.

"Whoa, pa. How much is that?" Jack asked curiously.

"Five...thousand..."

Jack's eyes were full of shock and amazement. John has been saving it in case of a bad winter or a tornado. But those are the least of their worries.

Collecting the bags, they went outside to the get the horses. Jack got on John's old horse, Mollie. She's old but she's still a really fast, and barely out of stamina each run. Jack was about to ask about his horse, but then John whistled. Not sure how he still can, but the two heard a monstrous neigh in the distance. Running to his master in full speed, Jack saw the horse had a black mane and got whiter as its coat went down. It also appeared to have fog coming off its legs. "Whats...what's it's name?"

"Death," John answered while walking to his horse.

"Wait, pa." Jack dug in his satchel, grabbing a bandana and passing it to John. "You might need this."

John took the cloth and wrapped his mouth. The shade of his hat covered his eyes perfectly. He hopped on his horse and he rode away. With Jack closely behind.

**_xxxx_**

They arrived in Armadillo. The town was being attacked by a horde of undead. They were everywhere. John immediately brought out his gun and shot the ugly sons-of-bitches. John was surprised that Jack too, brought out his gun and killed the infected.

John always wanted a father-son bondage, but not in this way, but accepted his help. One-by-one they went down. One-by-one someone was bitten.

Jack saw a helpless woman defending herself against an undead. He jumped off his horse and killed the person. The woman was in fact, bitten. The woman laid on the ground holding her wound. Jack helped her up, while doing that, he saw blood gushing out of her arm. She looked at Jack with hungry eyes and she snarled at him. "Ma'am, um, I don't think you should look at me with that kind if manor." The woman's eyes turn a greenish-red color and she charged for the fresh meat.

John saw his son being attacked. He killed the infected person and shot at the woman about to bite Jack. She bit his shoulder, but luckily Jack wore extra layers of clothing so her teeth didn't sink through to his skin. He pushed the once-human woman off of him and John kill it with a headshot.

Later, once the town was cleansed, the two rented a room in the town bar. Denying the drinks and the whores, Jack went to sleep with his father guarding.

**_xxxx_**

The next morning, the town was uneasily quite. John looked over the patio, and saw no one. There wasn't even anybody in the bar. The horses weren't at their post. Their wasn't a living soul in the town of Armadillo: except John and Jack.

John woke his son and searched the town for survivors. No one. The two ended up grabbing what the can at the general store. While they were collecting cans of food and extra ammunition, there was a woman's scream. Cut off, they both knew the woman now an undead.


End file.
